Into the fire
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Axel is the new maths teacher at the highschool everyone attends warning: this story will or does contain yaoi at some point, please, if you do not like yaoi  guy on guy action  I strongly suggest you do not read
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Into the fire

Chapter 1

Meeting

Roxas groaned as he hit his head off the massive pile of homework the faced him… Sora rubbed his friends back affectionately

"Don't. Touch. Me" Roxas growled through his maths homework… Olette smiled and handed the two of them a sea salt ice lolly… the two sat up and smiled at the brunette…

"cheer up guys" she smiled "once we hand these in we're free, the holidays are soon remember" the two boys looked at each other… they seriously couldn't wait until they herd the sweet sound of the teachers saying "class dismissed" then they could laze on the beach… suddenly Pence walked into the club house

"Yeah and along comes the summer projects and all the other things we have to do, buying new uniforms… more equipment" the two boys hit their heads against the table again…

In school the next day Roxas and Sora shuffled slowly to their maths class… they were so caught up with holiday planning that they forgot all about their homework… they walked in and jumped as they saw a tall figure with their back to them.. They were shuffling a stack of papers… their long claret hair trailing down their back like flames… the two boys walked into the class amazed, they look around; they were the first two to class despite how slow they had walked… the tall figure suddenly turned…

"Good morning boys, good to see at least someone has decided to attend my class…" he sighed… his emerald eyes glowed… his tear drop tattoo's set under his eyes were contrasted against his snow white skin…

"Are we in the wrong room sir?" asked Roxas

"fourth year maths?" asked the teacher, the two boys nodded "no you're not in the wrong room… your last teacher has retired early for some unknown reason… and I was on the waiting list to become the next teacher" he smiled… they two boys couldn't believe how stunning he was… suddenly a small red haired girl wandered into the room…

"Oh, sorry sir, am I in the wrong room?" she asked

"Oh for the love of lollipops" the teacher sighed, he pulled a small purple chalk out of his pocket and wrote on the board

IF YOU ARE IN 4TH YEAR MATHS WITH MR DANI THEN I AM YOUR NEW TEACHER

Roxas and Sora smiled at the girl

"Good morning Kairi" said Roxas

"Good morning boys" she smiled back

"Right… I am going to count the rest of the class as late, please sit class and I will begin" said the red haired man; the children took their seats… Kairi raised her hand

"Sir" she said "what's your name?"

"My name?" he asked, he dramatically placed a hand on his chest "my name is Axel"

"What should we call you?" asked Sora

"I think second names are so boring, Axel is fine, you can call me whatever you like just as long as it isn't rude" he smiled… Sora felt something inside him stir… little did he know, the small blond boy beside him felt the same feeling

"Sir…" tried Roxas

"Yes" Axel smiled…

"Where _is _the class?" he asked

"I have no idea…" he paused

"Roxas" he said quietly

"I have no idea Roxas" said sir as he finished his sentence "and your name is?" he looked over at Sora, Sora blushed

"Sora" he said quietly

"Good" Axel smiled

Suddenly the class wandered in, clueless about the time… the teacher frowned and folded his arms, he walked over to the board and wrote

I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER SHOUTING JUST COME AND SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL

He shoved the chalk into his pocket and sat on the edge of the desk… he looked over at the two boys… he winked and then glared back at the class, Sora and Roxas blushed deeply and looked away, they didn't understand the sudden rush they got when Axel was looking at them… was this a crush?

The class spent most of the lesson chatting and shouting, the teacher just leant coolly against the black board and stayed silent, what was he planning for their detention?

"sir" said a small blonde girl, everyone turned "can you explain something to us or are you just a mathematics teacher?" Roxas stared at his friend Naminé, she sat quietly behind everyone drawing… Axel blinked as he noticed her

"what's your question?" he asked

"what are your views on homosexuality?" she asked, the class began to whisper "only we all find it a touchy subject… and we are studying it for social studies" Axel blinked… he walked over to the board…

"seeing as this is one of the lst days of term and this will get you more ingaged than algebra" he rubbed off the words on the board… he then wrote

HOMOSEXUALITY

He drew a massive bubble around it

"what can you tell me?" he asked… Seifer saw his chance to joke around

"when you're a screaming poof" he sniggered, he gained a cheap laugh

"very good, thirty minutes extra on your detention" the teacher smirked… he put a label next to the bubble

WHEN SOMEONE IS ATTRACTED TO SOMEONE OF THE SAME GENDER

He then turned

"anything else?" he asked, Naminé raised a hand

"homosexuality was against the law until the mid 60s?" she asked… the teacher smiled

"that's right" he smiled, he took note… the class looked around

"now would anyone like to state their views?" he asked… the entire class shook their heads… he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers "okay… the way I see it is… some one is free to love anyone, it doesn't matter if they're light or dark… blue eyed or brown… so why should gender matter?" he asked rhetorically… "if you love someone that much… and they love you back… why should anything else matter?" Sora was mesmorised by his speech… his big blue eyes stared at Axel's angel face… Axel met his gaze and smiled softly… the class was silent… suddenly the bell buzzed and most of the class stood and hurried out of the room… he turned and rubbed the words off the board…

Naminé walked over and touched the teachers shoulder

"that was beautiful" she smiled… then she skipped out of the room… he turned and noticed Sora and Roxas slowly packing their things away…

"do you boys mind helping me with the class after school?" he asked… the two of them looked up, they both eagerly nodded… they hurried to art, then after school they ran to the maths room to find almost a full class in detention…

"ah good, my assistants are here" he smiled… the two boys took their seats… they noticed Naminé was sitting at the back of the room… she was drawing something… the two boys craned their necks to see but couldn't quite manage…

"boys, could you hand these around?" asked sir, the two boys faught over the pile of textbooks… sir sighed and sat on his desk…

The entire class was almost asleep towards the end of the detention… finally sir stood up and hit the desk with enough force to wake the class

"right class, I hope in future you will not be late to my classes again" he said sternly… the class all nodded and ran out of the room… he rubbed the board and turned… the two boys still remained

"thank you guys" he smiled… the two disappointed boys had almost reached the door then suddenly sir looked up

"oh erm… Sora can you come here for a moment?" he asked… Sora turned with a briht look in his eyes… rozas looked heartbroken as Sora skipped o the teachers desk… Axel quickly caught Roxas' face, he quickly winked without Sora seeing… Roxas smiled and ran down the hall…


	2. Chapter 2 Sora's reward

Into the fire

Chapter 2

Sora's reward

Axel leant against the black board

"Sora sit down…" he said coolly… Sora did as he was told… "thank you for helping me today… I can't tell you how grateful I am" he moved to kneel down in front of Sora's desk, he smiled with his big green eyes… Sora could now smell his teachers aftershave… he was surprised when he smelled the distinct smell of poupu fruit… Axel turned away

"but for me to reward you… tut tut tut" he sighed and turned when he reached his desk

"sir i…" tried Sora, but he hadn't thought about what to say… he just sighed and stared at his teacher

"Sora… can you keep secrets?" he asked…

"yes…" muttered Sora… he was se eager to know what his teacher was building up to… Axel walked back over to Sora and moved his face down to Sora's level

"I really like you… not just as a pupil" he smiled… Sora blushed… he felt his body push him forwards… Axel's lips met his... the teacher didn't pull away… he just pushed Sora harder… his tougue pushed past Sora's lips and glided across the roof of the brunette's mouth

"ah…" moaned Sora… he felt so turned on right now… Axel pulled away… he was smiling

"are you following me" he asked… Sora was dizzy, he just slowly nodded…

"sir i.." Axel hushed the boy

"play nice Sora" he whispered… he suddenly pulled Sora to his feet… he pressed his hips into Sora… Sora moaned as he felt something hard poke into his abdomen…

"ah…I…" Sora moaned… Axel covered him mouth

"you cannot scream" he hissed… Sora nodded… "you cannot tell anyone about this, I will get in trouble, do you understand?" Sora nodded again "will you scream if I hurt you?" Sora shook his head… his had an urge to kiss his teacher again, suddenly Axel leant down to his ear

"good boy" he hushed… he spun Sora round and pushed him over the desk… he reached around his waist and slowly unbuttoned his school trousers… Sora moaned quietly, trying haard to keep his promise… he slowly became aware that his promise was almost impossible to keep… Axel moved down his own trousers and rubbed his erection against the small of Sora's back… he held Sora's wrists tightly behind him… Axel clenched his teeth as he pushed inside Sora… Sora wanted to scream… every nerve in his body spasmed and pained… hit bit down on his lip hard and pressed his face against the desktop as Axel began to thrust into the brunette… Sora let out moans that grew almost too loud

"Sora… you're…too…loud" Axel panted with every thrust… Sora quietened down… he still felt immence pain… he wanted it to end… Axel thrusted harder and harder, his pulse quickened… he bagan to moan softly… suddenly as he hit Sora's prostate the brunette let out a cry of pain, Axel reached over to clamp a hand over Sora's mouth

"do…you…want…me…in…trouble?" he panted… Sora just shook his head and bit his now swollen lip harder… Axel moved faster until he felt himself climax… he moaned almost too loud and then pulled out of Sora, the small brunette collapsed onto the desk wimpering and panting in pain… Axel sighed and pulled up his trousers…

"Sora pick yourself up child" he hissed… Sora tried hard to stand up but he was still in far too much pain… he slowly pulled up his school trousers and fastened them… he fell to his knees and cried loudly… Axel walked over and picked the boy up

"come on… dry your eyes… didn't you want this?" he asked… Sora looked up… he saw the look of happieness in his teacher's eyes and nodded… he felt a little better… mentally…

When Sora had recovered Axel drove him home

"you're going to ache tomorrow" Axel sighed… "just tell people you had a nasty fall… I'll cover for you…" Sora's ring still felt stretched and painful… he looked up at Axel

"don't worry… you'll get used to it" he smiled… Sora looked out of the wndow in shock at the way his teacher said that…

Axel walked him to his door… his mother answered and wrapped her arms around her son

"thank you for driving him home sir" smiled his mother, axle winked and waited for her to walk back into the house, he leant in close and kissed Sora softly

"goodnight Sora" he hushed… he strode away towards his car and drove off.. Sora closed the front door and went straight to bed

The next day Sora met Roxas for the bus as usual

"dude you look like death!" exclaimed Roxas "what happened last night?"

"I…" Sora had to lie "had a nasty fall" Roxas nodded

"you look terrible… are you sure you want to go to school?" he asked, Sora nodded as the school bus pulled up… when they got to school Kairi and Naminé cauht up to them…

"hey guys i… woah!" she exclaimed "Sora what happened to you?" everone in the hll turned to look at Sora…

"I had a fall okay… just leave me alone!" he snapped… he grabbed his bag fro mhis locker and ran off down the hall…

In math Sora couldn't look his teacher in the eye… he just lay on his desk and tried to recover… he could still picture himself… bent over this very desk… while _that _happened, Roxas rubbed his back…

"class dismissed… Roxas see me after school" he sighed… Axel wasn't happy to see Sora like this… Sora grabbed his bag and went to leave… Axel grabbed him and waited for the class to leave

"Sora are you okay?" he asked… Sora looked up

"I hurt… a lot" he sighed… Axel smiled sympathetically…

"you'll feel better after a nice hot bath…" he smiled… Sora looked up at Axel pressed his lips to Sora's

"now get to class… or it's another session after school with me" he threatened… Sora hurried out of the room…

Roxas caught him

"are you sure you're okay?" the blond asked, Sora nodded "you seem t be acting weird after last night… did something happen?" Sora looked up

"no… nothing happened Rox…" he sighed… they hurried to English…

Naminé stared at Sora closely… once the bell had rung for lunch she ran over and grabbed his arm

"Sora… please… I can tell you're lacking something… you always have that… stange childish air about you… why can't I sence that anymore?" she chirped… Sora smiled as best as he could…

"I'm ill Nami" he smiled…

"no… it's like you've lost your…" she paused

"what?" he asked

"innocence" she finished…

At the end of the day Roxas slowly made his way to Axel's classroom… he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Axel opened it and smiled

"good evening Roxas, come in, I've been waiting for you" he smiled…

Roxas walked into the room and Axel closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 Roxas's reward

Into the fire

Chapter 3

Roxas's reward

Roxas stood by his desk with a small box in his hands

"Sir I got you a welcome gift" he said, he held out the box, Axel walked over and took it; he opened the small box and pulled out a small silver pendant… Axel grinned broadly

"Oh Roxas you shouldn't have!" he smiled; he pulled on the necklace… "I have something for you…" he smiled… "But you have to promise me something…" Roxas nodded "this… is something you can't tell anyone" he said… Roxas nodded "and…" he moved forwards to press against the willing student "you can't make a sound Roxas… do you understand me?" Roxas nodded "I will get in a lot of trouble… do you want that?" Roxas shook his head… Axel leant in close

"Well let's get going" he smiled… he pushed Roxas over his desk and rubbed against Roxas who began to moan softly… Axel thought to himself "Sora wasn't this easy… maybe this kid will be louder?" he reached around and un-buttoned Roxas's trousers… they fell easily to his ankles… he slowly moved down the boys trousers… he felt his arousal grow stronger than it was with Sora… but he like the way Sora took time to tease… took time… effort… this boy was too easy… he pulled down his own trousers and rubbed his member against Roxas who moaned softly… Axel didn't want the screaming he had with Sora so he pulled Roxas up

"Make me wet… just so I don't hurt you" he smiled… Roxas knelt down… he was too eager… he took Axel in his mouth and licked softly… Axel moaned… he hadn't had this from Sora… he moaned louder than before… but everyone had left… Axel pushed Roxas's head further… but he suddenly felt his stomach tense…

"If you keep going… I'll come" moaned Axel… who didn't really care on the matter, Roxas pulled away… he stood up and turned around and leant over the desk again…

"Ready?" asked Axel… without an answer he pushed himself inside Roxas and herd him moan… he began to thrust… faster… harder… Roxas gripped the table… he tried to look up but the sudden thrust caused his head to hit the table… blood dribbled from his lips… but he didn't care, he felt so good right now… he moaned loudly

"Ah…god…Axel…ah…" he panted… Axel felt good… he had become caught up in the moaning that suddenly he realised how close he was

"Ah… Roxas…I'm going to… ah!" he came inside Roxas and pulled out… he pulled up his trousers and wiped the sweat from his forehead…

"Ah god…" moaned Roxas dropping to his knees… he was still panting…

"you okay?" asked Axel… he was already grabbing his bag "come on I'll drive you home" Roxas stood up and pulled up his trousers… he wiped the trickle of blood from his lips and grabbed his school bag…

In Axel's car Roxas looked up at him

"Do you… I mean… have you ever… well… I mean…" struggled Roxas

"Have I ever had sex with one of my students?" he asked "yes… but…" he turned to look at him "you're special" Roxas blushed… he was special?

When they reached the front door, Roxas's mother was already waiting for him… he smiled when she saw her son's escort…

"Thank you for driving him home sir" she smiled… "Oh my!" she exclaimed "what happened to your lip?" she asked, Roxas sighed

"He had a nasty trip…" said Axel coolly…

"oh my… you and Sora are just the same…" she said, Axel's ears pricked up "he had a nasty fall too… he came out worse for wear… his mother thinks he may have bruised his coccyx… he can't sit properly… he says he feels all swollen… anyway… would you like to come in?" she asked, Axel looked up

"Me? Oh no" he said "I must be getting home" he said… he waited for the mother to go inside… he leant down and kissed Roxas lightly

"Goodnight" he hushed… he strode off to his car and drove off into the night…

In school the next day Roxas was very pleased and chirpy as he waited by the bus stop for Sora… suddenly he bruised friend walked over the hill towards him… he waved but Sora didn't return the greeting… his friend looked terrible…

"Hey Sora" he smiled "what's wrong?" he asked… Sora was still a bit shaky from his night with Axel… but he was feeling better after the bath that Axel recommended

"I'm fine… my butt still hurts…" he sighed…

"Yeah my mum told me about that" he said… the bus pulled up and they went to school…

In their math lesson Sora couldn't help looking at the small bloodstain on the desk… he stared blankly… then looked up to Roxas's face… he was too busy to notice but Sora was staring at the small cut on his bottom lip…

"What happened to your lip?" asked Sora quietly…

"Sora, I said no talking…" said Axel suddenly "come and see me after school"

"I fell" Roxas whispered back… Sora looked up at his teacher… Axel tried not to meet the brunette's gaze for a while…

After lessons Naminé caught him…

"Sora" she said… Sora smiled

"Hey" Sora smiled

"Listen… you can talk to me… anything… I won't tell anybody… I promise" she said… she placed a hand on his shoulder…

"I'm fine Naminé" he said… "Really… anyway… I have to go to art, see you later"

Sora walked off to his lesson leaving Naminé standing alone

In art Sora couldn't help thinking about Roxas's lip… why did he sound like he was lying? Why couldn't he believe his best friend? He drew silently, not making eye contact with Olette or Kairi who stared worryingly

He just bunked the rest of his lessons… he didn't want to go through the stares… he was too fragile… and he knew what was waiting for him when he went into Axel's classroom after school…

He walked quietly along the grass that bordered the school… suddenly he herd someone giggling… he listened in

"No… no sir please" the voice giggled "sir someone will find us!" the voice chirped… Sora walked closer and her someone else

"Oh come on Selphie" said the male voice… Sora ran round the corner to fins Selphie in Axel's arms…

"Axel!" screamed Sora… he felt his eyes well with tears… he ran… as fast as his bruised legs could move… into the school… past the kids coming out of their classes and into the boys toilets… he locked himself in one of the cubicles and began to cry…

Suddenly someone came in… they walked to the cubicle door

"Sora" said a feminine voice… Sora jumped up

"Kairi!" he shouted "get out of the boys toilets!" Kairi sighed and walked back out again, he caught her say "fine you talk to him!" suddenly someone else walked in… Sora stopped crying… he herd a click and suddenly the door opened… Axel stood in front of him…

"Sora… I..." he tried

"Go away!" screamed Sora "you're a freak!" he slammed the cubicle door again but the hinges swung it open again…

"Sora… let me explain…" he sighed… he picked Sora up and held him in his arms… he drew close to the sad boy's ear "I would never… ever cheat on you… I love you too much Sora… you're so special to me… I love you" Sora felt all the rage melt away… all the anger… the hate… all disappeared… Axel put him back down and stepped back

"I don't like girls… but if making her think that would make her changer her mind of leaving… then I have to lie to her" he said… Sora understood… he just wanted Axel so badly…

"I love you Axel…" said Sora

"See me after school Sora… for bunking your lessons" he said sternly as the others walked into the toilets…


	4. Chapter 4 Is this true love?

Into the fire

Chapter 4

Is this true love?

Sora sat in Axel's classroom, he was staring at the bloodstain on the desk…

"why did you have to see Roxas?" Sora asked quietly

"oh not this again" said Axel standing up "I had to talk to him about him almost failing math… then he tripped on his shoelace and he hit his face on the table… so I drove him home…" Sora sighed… that sounded plauseable…

"okay…" he smiled… Axel ran a hand hrough Sora's hair…

"do you want to go to my place?" he asked, Sora smiled…

"okay" he said… "let me right my mum" he pulled out his mobile and dialled the number, his mother picked up almost immediately…

"hey mum, sir says that I can go and do some extended tutoring at his house…"

"oh are you sure?" she asked "what's wrong with the classroom?"

"they're fumigating it" said Sora reading the lines that Axel just wrote for him

"oh my… of course sweetie"

"he'll drive me home" said Sora

"okay, I'll see you later" she hung up… Sora put the phone in his pocket and kissed Axel lightly…

"she says it's fine" said Sora…

"let's go…" said Axel… Sora grabbed his hand

"just… one thing before we go…" he said… he pushed his teacher against the wall and kissed him hard… Axel didn't object… he liked people smaller than him trying to dominate him… Sora grabbed Axel's crotch and began to rub him slowly… Axel moaned… he felt so good… he wanted to tear Sora's innocence from him again… he threw Sora onto his desk and knelt over him… he kissed Sora with so much passion that he cut of Sora's air supply… suddenly he got up

"okay, you've teased me enough… time to go" he said… he tried hard to hide his erection as they both walked through the school car park… once they were in the car Sora felt like he and Axel were the only two things left in the world… twilight town seemed to melt away in the passing street lights… Sora closed his eyes and fanticised about what Axel could do once they were in private… no volume restrictions… no fear of people finding them…

Once they reached Axel's house Sora was far too eager… they walked inside, Axel threw their bags into the kitchen and sat Sora down on the sofa…

"Sora… do you like being dominant?" he asked… Sora shook his head

"no… it doesn't feel right…" he said… Axel smiled… he leant in close and bit Sora's earlobe

"wait in my room…" he hushed… Sora felt so turned on… he felt his member throb with impatience… he walked down the hall andinto the room with the little bed on it… the bedroom was immaculate… he lay down on the bed and began to remove his school shirt… then his schools trousers… he was just down to his underwear when Axel walked into the room… he was carrying something in his hand… it looked a lot like a belt… he set it on the table…

"Sora I want you to do something for me" said Axel… Sora looked surprised

"anything" he said egerly… Axel smiled, noticing the brunettes erection aroused him…

"I was just thinking… maybe you could…" he began to undo his trousers, he let then fall to his ankles… Sora shuffled over to him and pulled down the red heads boxers

"I know what you want…" Sora smiled… he immediately knelt down and took Axel in his mouth… Axel gritted his teeth… Sora was better than he had imagined… he grabbed Sora's hair and pushed him down… further down onto his member… he felt so good… he moaned abnormally loud… Sora was so turned on by this, he reached into his boxers and began to pump himself… Axel suddenly pulled away

"don't… if I tease you… you'll feel better" he panted

"okay" said Sora obediently… he want to continue

"Sora… I just wanted you to make me wet" he said… Sora smiled… he then lay dow on his back and pulled down his boxers and waited for Axel… Axel moved between Sora's legs and smiled

"you can scream… you're allowed now… okay?" he asked… Sora nodded eagerly… Axel felt so turned on by this… how close he was… waiting just turned him on more…

Until finally Sora moaned

"oh please do it Axel!" that did it, Axel pushed hard into the boy… Sora screamed with pleasure… it didn't hurt as much as last time… he felt the full pleasure of Axel inside him… Axel felt how tight Sora was inside… he moaned loudly as he began to thrust inso Sora… they both moaned louder and louder… Sora gripped the bed… he gritted his teeth… he felt so good… Axel felt so good, he didn't last too long… he felt close

"Sora i…i…ah!" he screamed as he climaxed… but he didn't stop… he Sora screamed… he felt so good…

"Axel!" Sora suddenly screamed "stop!" Axel pulled out, he lay down on Sora as lightly as he could… the both of them panted

"oh god Sora…" Axel panted "I have neverfelt that good before" Sora panted loudly… he felt so turned on… his erection still poke into Axel's stomach… Axel sat up…

"this is your reward… for being such…a good…boy…" Axel teased… he leant down and took Sora in his mouth… Sora screamed with pleasure… Axel was right… the longer he waited… the better it felt… he gripped the bed harder and Axel moved faster and faster… sucking harder and harder until finally

"Axel ah!" Sora climaxed… Axel swallowed and sat back up, Sora let go of the bed and lay exausted in front of Axel…

"you need a wash…" Axel smiled "your mother is going to wonder why you've been sweating so much" Sora sat up and steadied his breath… Axel showed him into the bathroom… Sora expected Axel to walk out and leave him but he turned on the shower and climbed in with him

"Axel i…" suddenly Axel held him tight to his chest as the hot water hit their skin…

"you're so warm" said Sora quietly…

"am i?" said Axel… he kissed Sora's neck ever so lightly… Sora moaned softly… the two of the stood in the shower for over an hour

On the drive home Sora couldn't stop looking at the way Axel's eyes shined in the streetlights… he felt so good still… Axel treated him like he was the only thing on this earth that mattered… he didn't care that Axel was twenty five and he was sixteen… what Axel showed for him was love…

He dropped him off at home, and waited at the door… Sora's mother walked off into the house… Axel lent down and kissed Sora lightly

"see you in class" he hushed… he got into his car and drove off…

Sora lat down on his bed and went to sleep…


	5. Chapter 5 Commands

Into the fire

Chapter 4

Is this true love?

Sora sat in Axel's classroom, he was staring at the bloodstain on the desk…

"why did you have to see Roxas?" Sora asked quietly

"oh not this again" said Axel standing up "I had to talk to him about him almost failing math… then he tripped on his shoelace and he hit his face on the table… so I drove him home…" Sora sighed… that sounded plauseable…

"okay…" he smiled… Axel ran a hand hrough Sora's hair…

"do you want to go to my place?" he asked, Sora smiled…

"okay" he said… "let me right my mum" he pulled out his mobile and dialled the number, his mother picked up almost immediately…

"hey mum, sir says that I can go and do some extended tutoring at his house…"

"oh are you sure?" she asked "what's wrong with the classroom?"

"they're fumigating it" said Sora reading the lines that Axel just wrote for him

"oh my… of course sweetie"

"he'll drive me home" said Sora

"okay, I'll see you later" she hung up… Sora put the phone in his pocket and kissed Axel lightly…

"she says it's fine" said Sora…

"let's go…" said Axel… Sora grabbed his hand

"just… one thing before we go…" he said… he pushed his teacher against the wall and kissed him hard… Axel didn't object… he liked people smaller than him trying to dominate him… Sora grabbed Axel's crotch and began to rub him slowly… Axel moaned… he felt so good… he wanted to tear Sora's innocence from him again… he threw Sora onto his desk and knelt over him… he kissed Sora with so much passion that he cut of Sora's air supply… suddenly he got up

"okay, you've teased me enough… time to go" he said… he tried hard to hide his erection as they both walked through the school car park… once they were in the car Sora felt like he and Axel were the only two things left in the world… twilight town seemed to melt away in the passing street lights… Sora closed his eyes and fanticised about what Axel could do once they were in private… no volume restrictions… no fear of people finding them…

Once they reached Axel's house Sora was far too eager… they walked inside, Axel threw their bags into the kitchen and sat Sora down on the sofa…

"Sora… do you like being dominant?" he asked… Sora shook his head

"no… it doesn't feel right…" he said… Axel smiled… he leant in close and bit Sora's earlobe

"wait in my room…" he hushed… Sora felt so turned on… he felt his member throb with impatience… he walked down the hall andinto the room with the little bed on it… the bedroom was immaculate… he lay down on the bed and began to remove his school shirt… then his schools trousers… he was just down to his underwear when Axel walked into the room… he was carrying something in his hand… it looked a lot like a belt… he set it on the table…

"Sora I want you to do something for me" said Axel… Sora looked surprised

"anything" he said egerly… Axel smiled, noticing the brunettes erection aroused him…

"I was just thinking… maybe you could…" he began to undo his trousers, he let then fall to his ankles… Sora shuffled over to him and pulled down the red heads boxers

"I know what you want…" Sora smiled… he immediately knelt down and took Axel in his mouth… Axel gritted his teeth… Sora was better than he had imagined… he grabbed Sora's hair and pushed him down… further down onto his member… he felt so good… he moaned abnormally loud… Sora was so turned on by this, he reached into his boxers and began to pump himself… Axel suddenly pulled away

"don't… if I tease you… you'll feel better" he panted

"okay" said Sora obediently… he want to continue

"Sora… I just wanted you to make me wet" he said… Sora smiled… he then lay dow on his back and pulled down his boxers and waited for Axel… Axel moved between Sora's legs and smiled

"you can scream… you're allowed now… okay?" he asked… Sora nodded eagerly… Axel felt so turned on by this… how close he was… waiting just turned him on more…

Until finally Sora moaned

"oh please do it Axel!" that did it, Axel pushed hard into the boy… Sora screamed with pleasure… it didn't hurt as much as last time… he felt the full pleasure of Axel inside him… Axel felt how tight Sora was inside… he moaned loudly as he began to thrust inso Sora… they both moaned louder and louder… Sora gripped the bed… he gritted his teeth… he felt so good… Axel felt so good, he didn't last too long… he felt close

"Sora i…i…ah!" he screamed as he climaxed… but he didn't stop… he Sora screamed… he felt so good…

"Axel!" Sora suddenly screamed "stop!" Axel pulled out, he lay down on Sora as lightly as he could… the both of them panted

"oh god Sora…" Axel panted "I have neverfelt that good before" Sora panted loudly… he felt so turned on… his erection still poke into Axel's stomach… Axel sat up…

"this is your reward… for being such…a good…boy…" Axel teased… he leant down and took Sora in his mouth… Sora screamed with pleasure… Axel was right… the longer he waited… the better it felt… he gripped the bed harder and Axel moved faster and faster… sucking harder and harder until finally

"Axel ah!" Sora climaxed… Axel swallowed and sat back up, Sora let go of the bed and lay exausted in front of Axel…

"you need a wash…" Axel smiled "your mother is going to wonder why you've been sweating so much" Sora sat up and steadied his breath… Axel showed him into the bathroom… Sora expected Axel to walk out and leave him but he turned on the shower and climbed in with him

"Axel i…" suddenly Axel held him tight to his chest as the hot water hit their skin…

"you're so warm" said Sora quietly…

"am i?" said Axel… he kissed Sora's neck ever so lightly… Sora moaned softly… the two of the stood in the shower for over an hour

On the drive home Sora couldn't stop looking at the way Axel's eyes shined in the streetlights… he felt so good still… Axel treated him like he was the only thing on this earth that mattered… he didn't care that Axel was twenty five and he was sixteen… what Axel showed for him was love…

He dropped him off at home, and waited at the door… Sora's mother walked off into the house… Axel lent down and kissed Sora lightly

"see you in class" he hushed… he got into his car and drove off…

Sora lat down on his bed and went to sleep…


	6. Chapter 6 True colours

Into the fire

Chapter 5

Commands

Sora sat in a small white room, he had to talk to a councillor about yesterday…

A tall rose haired man sat behind a cluttered desk…

"now Sora…" he sighed "you can call me marluxia… Sora didn't look up… he was too busy remembering last night… he stared at Axel's bite marks he left on Sora's wrist

"Sora… this is for your benefit" he said… Sora looked up

"I had a misunderstanding with my… partner" Sora chose his words carefully

"explain what you mean by partner" said marluxia jotting down notes…

"a… lover…" Sora said in a whisper

"I see…" said marluxia… he jotted down another note… "what was the misunderstanding?" Sora stared at his hands…

"I thought they were cheating on me… but it turns out… they weren't… they really loved me… " said Sora… tears welled in his eyes when he realised how much he had doubted Axel…

"your… relationship… are the two of you of legal age?" asked marluxia

"I don't want to talk about it" blushed Sora… he was getting worried now…

"how old are they?" asked marluxia

"he's…" Sora started

"it's a man!" marluxia interrupted, he scribbled something on his notepad…

"will he get in trouble?" asked Sora

"this is all confidential" said marluxia…

"it's my maths teacher… Axel" said Sora quietly… the therapist snapped his book shut and closed his eyes…

"you can leave Sora" he hissed, Sora jumped up and ran to Axel's classroom…

"Axel!" smiled Sora to see his lover leant against his desk smoking

"Sora!" he smiled back, Sora ran forwards and jumped into his redhead's arms…

"I had to see a councillor" he sighed… Axel felt Sora rub against him… he felt to turned on at that moment… but during school hours… he was in too much danger of getting caught…

"ah" moaned Axel "why must you tease me like this?" Sora giggled

"how do I tease you?" he asked innocently

"you must remember I have seen you naked Sora… and the image is still fresh in my very dirty mind" he smiled…Sora blushed…

"we never have much time to ourselves" said Sora… he sighed and slumped against the wall… Axel walked toward him and pressed his adult body against Sora… Sora moaned as he felt Axel poke into him…

"why don't you stay at my place this weekend?" asked Axel

"are you sure" asked Sora in a hazy voice… he was trying to pay attention to Axel's voice rather than his aroused body…

"I'm so sure…in fact… I'll show you how sure" Axel sighed… he reached down and grabbed Sora's crotch… Sora looked up… he had puppy eyes

"ah!" moaned Sora as Axel began to run him slowly…

"how sure is it that I'm going to give you an erection?" asked Axel…

"ah…I…ah…" moaned Sora… he gripped the table, the brunette didn't know how to answer that question, concidering he already had an erection

"well then… that's' how sure I am" he smiled… he let go Sora… Sora moaned in annoyance… he was enjoying himself… he grabbed Axel's sleeve and threw him easily onto the desk… the brunette climbed over him and sat on his stomach

"you're not getting away that easily" he smiled… he slid himself down onto Axel's hips… he unzipped the eacher's trousers and pulled them down as far as they would go… he took Axel's length and began to punp him slowly… Axel grabbed the edges of the table and moaned… he didn't want to get caught but dear god did he feel good… he almost thrusted his hips into Sora's hand… Sora teased him longer… staying at a moderately slow pace…

"ah! Sora!" moaned Axel… he began to s… "fucking hell please!"

"bad boy" Sora teased… he began to move even slower…" you must learn some patience" Axel moaned louder… he had to stop Sora now… he tried hard and managed to sit up… he grabbed Sora's hands and kissed him hard…

"Sora… it's during the day… we can get caught" explained Axel… Sora pouted and slid off the redhead's lap… Axel pulled hit trousers back up and wiped the sweat from his brow…

"Sora… you have to control yourself more…" he sighed… Sora slid against the wall and sat on the floor…

"sorry" he said quietly… suddenly the bell went…

Marluxia walked into the room…

"Axel… I have a file of rape and sexual harassment here" he said holding up a large blue folder "now, would you like to explain to me why I shouldn't hand thid to Ansem right now!" Sora felt his eyes sting… he looked up at Axel's unusually cool face…

"me and Sora haven't done anything" he said coolly

"oh I beg to differ" said marluxia

"tell him Sora" said Axel

"I never said we did anything sexual… we have only kissed…" said Sora quietly

"but you said…" marluxia's face went white… "fine…" he growled… he stormed out of the room… Sora looked up at Axel

"from now on… no more councillers" he said… Sora nodded…

Axel and Sora waited until the end of lunch… then it was maths… Axel couldn't help but test out his new spell he had learned… while Sora was none the wiser… Axel had been trying to find a way of pleasuring Sora without even touching him… so far he had found dolls and potions… but nothing that was so simple, it couldn't be thought of such a high mage to sink to… he had found a very simple tequnique involving simply writing the commands in an enchanted notebook… Axel pulled it out and jotted whilst the class were talking…

Sora feel aroused

Axel looked up to suddenly see Sora's face turn a bright shade of red…

"Sora?" asked Naminé "what's wrong?" Sora turned away…

"nothing" he hissed… Axel smiled broadly… he decided to try out some other commands…

Sora moan

Sora suddenly let out a loud moan of pleasure… the entire class turned… Axel looked up from his note book

"Sora?" he asked "are you all right?" Sora was blushing deep red… he nodded and hung his head… he through to himself… what was he doing? Axel found the whole thing ver y interesting… he was curious to see what other commands it caused Sora to follow… he waited until the end of class… every now and then making Sora let out a quiet moan… the class continued to snigger and point… when they had all left… Sora remained… he was waiting or a explination…

"what was that?" Sora growled… Axel frowned and wrote on his book

Sora masturbate

Axel watched as the brunette unzipped his fly and pushed his hand inside his trousers… sor alooked scared… but he started to moan… Axel found the whole thing very arousing… suddentl he crossed out the command and Sora stopped…

"Sora… I have found a way of pleasuring you… without actually being near you…" he said… ora looked up… "I bought this… it's supposed to be used for torture and stuff like that… but it can be used for almost anything… he smiled… he then wrote

Sora kiss Axel

Sora stood up and walked towards the teacher… he leant in close and lightly pecked him… Sora blinked… he looked down at the book

"you bastard!" he shouted "you made me do that in class!"

"I was testing it Sora…" he said

"why not at your house?" asked Sora

"because I wanted to know if it worked well enough for me to do this to you… when I'm not there" he said… "if you feel like you need… something… just ring me… I can make it happen"


	7. Chapter 7 Weekend away

Into the fire

Chapter 7

Weekend away

Sora sat on Axel's sofa… he watched as the redhead slowly pulled off his shirt and threw it to one side… he lifted Sora so the brunette could wrap his legs around Axel's waist… the kissed fiercely for what seemed like eternity for the impatient Sora… Axel carried him into his bedroom… the room was so dark… Sora could hardly make out the man's features… he lay Sora down and knelt over him… Sora smiled flirtatiously… Axel leant down and began to bite softly at the boys soft skin… Sora moaned under his breath…

"ah god Axel do it…" he sighed… Axel wanted to tease Sora… he sat up and pulled out the small book from his pocket…

"no!" said Sora suddenly

"you said in school… you never said anything about at my house… in here… you abide by my rules…" he smiled…

"oh come on" said Sora… suddenly Axel pulled out a pencil and jotted down

Sora aroused

Sora moaned… Axel watched as Sora's sudden erection showed through his clothes… he smiled and put the book down… he lay over Sora again and kissed him…

"that's a good boy" hushed Axel… he moved down and unbuttoned Sora's shirt… Sora was getting very impatient indeed… he moved his knee to rub against Axel's crotch… Axel moaned… he was teased enough… he wanted to tear Sora's clothes from his body… but he thought of the concequinces… he pulled off Sora's shorts and kissed down his chest… Sora moaned and bucked his hips in impatience… Axel sighed

"thrust all you want… you'll never be seme to me" said Axel teasingly… Sora moaned as Axel reached his stomach…

"just do it for Christ sake!" moaned Sora… Axel slowly removed the rest of his clothing, Sora sighed as Axel slowly licked his length… Sora gripped the bed as Axel took more of him in…

"ah… Axel…" he moan… Axel was feeling far too teased… he pulled away and herd Sora whimper… Axel pulled Sora up… the brunette leant down and took Axel's length… Axel moaned loudly as Sora began to move his tongue around the tip…

"ah… Sora…please!" he panted… Sora sat back up, he was smiling broadly… Axel was to turned on, he shoved Sora onto the bed and placed the boys legs either side of him waist… Sora howled as he slowly pushed inside him… Axel felt amazing… he began to thrust… Sora was screaming already… Axel moved faster than before… he felt so good, he dug his nails into Sora's thighs and listened to the boy's cries… Axel moved faster… suddenly he hit the brunettes prostate and sent the boy screaming even louder… Sora was finding it hard to breathe… Axel felt close… he slowed to make himself last longer but Sora tightened his muscles as Axel hit the prostate again…

"ah!" moaned Axel as he came inside Sora…

Axel pulled out and lay beside Sora panting… Sora sat up and kissed Axel softly on the cheek…

"why will I never be seme?" he asked

"because you're too small" said Axel… Sora was annoyed but he understood… he couldn't see a 5'3" seme either… Axel was still panting as Sora ran his nails softly down Axel's chest…

"small in what way?" asked Sora…

"everything about you…" he smiled… also referring to Sora's length

"I'll show you if you like" said Sora… Axel sat up

"Sora no" he said pleadingly… suddenly the image of Roxas came back into mind, Sora scowled… suddenly he leant over the bed and picked up Axel's notebook… he opened it and wrote

Axel make Sora wet

Axel did as Sora commanded… he sat up and leant over to Sora… the small brunette moaned as Axel coated his length with saliva… suddenly

"please Sora" said Axel pulling away, Sora didn't listen, he wrote in the book

Axel lay down

Axel did as Sora commanded… Sora smiled and sat down in between Axel's legs, he slowly pushed inside him, Axel screamed… he had misjudged Sora's size…

"ah! Sora! This… really hurts!" he shouted… Sora slowed…

"first time?" asked Sora "don't worry, you'll get used to it… I did" Axel felt terrible… he couldn't get Roxas out of his mind… it didn't hurt as much as then but the guilt made up for that… Sora hit into Axel harder and herder, suddenly he hit the prostate, Axel screamed… Sora felt his stomach tighten, he gripped Axel's waist and pushed him down onto him… his pulse quickened… after a while Axel didn't feel as much pain… he began to moan with pleasure… Sora suddenly picked up his pace

"ah! Sora!" moaned Axel… Sora suddenly felt himself come, he pulled out and lay beside Axel panting… Axel closed his eyes and unclenched his fists

"oh…god…that was…good…" panted Sora… Axel still couldn't say anything… Sora sat up "what was that about me never being your seme?" Axel glared at him

"by force doesn't count" he pouted… Sora stuck out his tongue and turned away from Axel… he was too warn out so he just collapsed onto the bed and tried to get his energy back…

Then next day it was sunny, Axel and Sora decided to go out and have a picnic in the park… Sora was worried, this was their first date together… he sat in Axel's car blushing as they pulled into the car park… Axel go out and walked round the other side to let Sora out… as he stepped out he herd voices…

"hey Sora!" he herd someone shout… he looked up, Kairi and Naminé ran towards them… the red haired girl flung her arms around Sora…

"hey guys" said Sora smiling…

"what happened to your neck?" asked Naminé pointing to the deep purple love bites in the side of Sora's neck… Sora blushed

"oh nothing" he said… Axel returned from the boot of his car with the picnic basket

"good morning girls" he smiled

"oh!" squeaked Kairi as she stared up at her maths teacher…

"hi sir" said Naminé

"what are you two doing here together?" asked Kairi

"having a picnic" said Axel, Sora blushed and drew his shirt collar around his face…

"isn't that nice?" said Naminé… she smiled "Sora could I talk to you quickly?" Sora looked up

"er…" he looked p at Axel who just shrugged… he followed Naminé over to the lake… she skimmed a small stone across the surface…

"Sora…" she said simply… Sora didn't' make eye contact "hey I'm talking to you!" she kicked Sora's ankle

"ouch" he whimpered

"oh boo hoo" said Naminé cruelly "explain or I'll call Kairi over" Sora looked in alarm

"okay! Okay!" he said… "I'm dating him… so what"

"so what?" she exclaimed "one… he's a _maths_ teacher… two… he's twenty one… three… no Sora just no!" she listed with her fingers… Sora looked away back over to the car where Kairi and Axel were talking… he wanted to wrap his arms around his lover at that moment

"what have you two been doing?" she asked

"I'm staying at his for the weekend" said Sora…

"are you being careful?" she asked

"in what way?" Sora asked

"does he touch you?" she asked

"no… well… he kisses me and hugs me a lot" he said blushing at the massive lie he just told…

"who else knows?" she asked

"the school therapist" Sora sighed… he just wanted to get back to Axel

"I see" she said… "tell me the truth Sora" she said in an evil tone

"no…" he said…

"so you admit you've been lying" she said…

"fuck…" said Sora…

"indeed… does he?" she looked up at the boy "do you?" Sora blushed

"no…" he lied "not until I'm eighteen"

"good… by then you'll have moved on" she said…

"what?" shouted Sora… Axel and Kairi looked up from their conversation…

"calm down Sora!" she shrieked, Sora just stormed off towards the car… he grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him away towards the woods… he didn't look back… and Axel didn't fight him… they just walked… deeper and deper into the woods… suddenly Sora stopped… he was crying… Axel wrapped his arms around him and rest his head in Sora's

"shh" hushed Axel… Sora sobbed even louder… Axel knelt down to his level "hey, hey, hey… dry those tears… what's wrong?" Sora rubbed his eyes violently

"she said I was silly… for going out with you… she said… when I reach eighteen I'll have already left you…" he sobbed, Axel hugged him close

"well will you?" he asked

"no…" Sora sobbed…

"well then…" said Axel "do you want to go home?" Sora nodded and Axel led him out of the woods and back to the car… the girls were still there… Sora didn't look up… he just sat down in the passenger seat… suddenly he herd shouting… he looked up and saw Axel shouting at Kairi… suddenly Kairi grbbed her face and ran off towards the lake, Axel got into the car with a cool face… Sora watched with his mouth gaping open

"what did you do?" Sora asked in fear

"she was upsetting you… then she started annoying me…" he said calmly… "lucky she as a girl…" he turned the key and drove off… Sora looked up

"so if Roxas… if he upset me?" he asked

"I would hurt him…" said Axel darkly, not looking at Sora

"what would you do?" Sora squeaked

"he's quite fond of his arms isn't he…" said Axel… Sora didn't like the seriousness in his voice… he just shrank into his chair and stayed quiet… the weekend had officially ended…


	8. Chapter 8 Hurt

Into the fire

Chapter 8

Hurt

Axel sat in his classroom staring at the necklace that Roxas had bought him… he sighed and rolled it onto the table… he closed his eyes and thought of Sora…

Suddenly Roxas came into the room… he looked very angry… his lip was still split and swollen from Friday… Axel sat up

"what do you want?" he asked "you're not meant to be in my class anymore" Axel was worried…

"oh I know…" Roxas said coldly "I didn't come for a lesson" he slapped Axel hard "I came to punish by bitch for treating his master like such a dog!" he had gone red… Axel held his stinging cheek… he couldn't hurt the kid… Sora made him promise on the car ride home… he stood up and towered over the child…

"leave…" Axel snarled… Roxas suddenly pulled something small and silver from round his neck… it was the small dagger pendant he wore… suddenly he forced the metal pice into Axel's stomach… blood seeped from the wound and onto the child's hand.. Axel's eyes widened and he keeled over… Roxas moved away and wiped his hand on his trousers… Axel looked up… the room hazed… he couldn't see Roxas fully

"that's a good bitch" hissed Roxas… he stormed out of the room and closed the door… suddenly Axel herd a click… Roxas had locked the door… Axel fell to his knees… his head throbbed… he felt sick… he pulled the small knife out of his stomach and eld it in his hand… he suddenly looked down and the pool of blood that surrounded him… he lurched forward and hit the floor…

Sora walked down towards the maths class, suddenly he saw Roxas approaching him… blood was smeared down his school trousers… Sora ran up to him

"Roxas what happened?" he shrieked "did Axel hurt you again?" Roxas smirked

"I guess you can say that" he smiled and walked off… Sora felt his stomach dropp… he ran as fast as he could to the maths room only to find the door locked… he stood back and shouldered the door open, he screamed at the sight… he hit the floor and held his lover in his arms…

"Axel!" he screamed… the red head's eyes flickered open… he looked up at far as he could

"s…sor..a…" he struggled, suddenly his body went limp, Sora began to scream… his lungs ached and his throat stung but he screamed… louder and louder

"please somebody help me!" he shrieked… suddenly people began to crowd the hallway… children and teachers poured into the room… the teachers tried to pick Sora up but Sora clung to Axel's body… suddenly he noticed something shiny in Axel's hand… he opened it and looked at the small dagger pendant, his eyes stung, he leant in close to Axel's ear

"I'll make it better" he whispered… he stood up and shoved the students and paramedics out of the way… he ran down the hall faster and faster… he realised the blood down his clothes but he no longer cared… he ust ran and ran… suddenly he saw what he was looking for… his friend stood in the school hall opposite Sora… his arms crossed… his mouth angled into a dangerous smirk… Sora clenched his hands fall by his side… he walked forwards to face Sora

"thank you for returning my necklace" he smiled yanking the chain from Sora's hand, Sora swung his fist to hit Roxas in the face… blood trickled from Roxas's lips… he licked his chin and frowned

"just as bad as that bitch" he snarled… Sora punched him again… this time he hit Roxas's nose… blood seeped down his face…

"tut, tut, tut Sora…" he said… he swung his own fist and hit Sora… the only difference was he had placed the pendant between his fingers and cut a long gash in the side of Sora's face, Sora howled and held his face

"there… see if he'll love you even without that pretty face of yours" Roxas snarled… Sora blinked… he felt so much pain… but he remembered Axel… the blood… the love he felt for him… he clenched hit fists and puched Roxas, the blond hit the floor, Sora sat over him and punched his face repeatedly until he had no more evergy… Roxas lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor… Sora stood up and caught his breath… he turned and ran out into the car park to see Axel, he was being lifted into the ambulance, Sora ran to his side, one of the paramedics looked down at him

"can I come along?" he asked, the man nodded and Sora hopped in the back… he squeased Axel's hand and stared at his pale face… the paramedic looked at Sora

"what happened to your face?" he asked

"I made things better…" Sora mumbled… he felt Axel squease his hand gently…

Sora lay in hospital with five stitches in his face while they sewed Axel back together… suddenly a nurse in a small pink dress walked in and looked at Sora

"oh my!" she ghasped "what happened sweetie?" she asked… she bent over to look Sora in the eyes… Sora just blinked

"that guy in there…I helped him… but I was too late to stop him getting hurt…" he said… the nurse quickly hugged him…

"aww poor thing" she said… she stood back up and skipped off down the hall… Sora had a headache… he lay down on the chairs again and closed his eyes… he was so worn out that he fell asleep…

When he woke there was someone sitting with him… he sat up… Kairi was sitting with him, next to her was Riku and next to him was Naminé… Sora blinked a few times

"guys?" he asked…

"Naminé told us…" said Kairi… he looked upset, Sora was annoyed

"we had to know why you nearly killed Roxas" said Naminé…

"I see" said Sora… he felt bile in the back of his throat when he thought of that person…

"Sora why didn't you tell us?" asked Riku… Naminé sighed

"he was worried that Axel would get in trouble…" she explained… suddenly a doctor walked out, he looked at the group of children

"Sora?" he asked openly… Sora raised his hand

"erm… he's asking for you" he said… Sora jumped up and ran into the room… Axel lay propped up in bed, he had a bandage round his waist and looked very tired… he turned his head, his eyes lit up when he saw Sora… Sora hugged Axel tight… tears streamed down his face…the tears stung his cuts…

"oh Axel… I was so scared" he sighed… Axel smiled… he felt something warm inside him… suddenly he looked up

"what happened to your face?" he yelled, Sora covered his cheek… he sighed…

"I made things better" he said simply… Axel looked worried

"what did you do to him?" he asked…

"I hurt him… badly…" Sora whispered… he looked down at the blood on his shirt…

"is that yours?" asked Axel…

"some of it" said Sora with a shrug… "the others are outside…"

"oh…?" Axel asked

"yeah… and they know…" Sora said… Axel closed his eyes…

"Sora look…" he started… "I can't endanger you like this… i…" Sora hti his hand off the bedside table

"no!" he shouted "we're not breaking up because of this!" Sora felt more tears ooze into the mound on his face… Axel sighed…

"but Sora i…" he was cut of as Sora pressed his lips to his… Axel felt everything… all the pain… all the sadness just wash away… he rained his arms and held Sora closer to him… suddenly the rest of the children walked in… Sora stood up and blushed, Axel just cleared his throat and looked in another direction

"sorry… should we…" stared Riku already heading for the door… Sora raised a hand

"wait!" he said "please stay…" Axel turned

"yeah… please don't leave…" he smiled… Sora felt the cut sting from all the salt water… he held his face and hissed… Axel held his free hand…

"sir i…" stared Kairi… but she just closed her mouth and looked down…

"Roxas is in surgery… you got him pretty bad Sora" said Naminé…

"he hurt Axel…" Sora said to his feet… Naminé walked forwards and hugged Sora close…

"it's okay… we're not mad at you… what he did was wrong" he hushed… Sora pulled away and sat down on the bed beside Axel… Axel wrapped his arms around Sora… Riku looked away blusing

"anyway… so… you guys are… well…" he tried…

"yes Riku…" said Sora blankly

"nevermind" he said… Sora nodded

"you guys are good together…" smiled Kairi… Sora looked up and smiled… he looked at Axel, suddenly he felt extremely turned on… he grabbed Axel's other hand… he moved the covers away and found the black notebook under the sheets… Sora scowled…

"guys leave to room for a minute" said Sora… the three turned and hurried out of the room… Sora grabbed Axel's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss… Axel crossed out the command and kissed Sora back… he didn't need the book… Sora pulled away and smiled, Axel was safe… and he was going to be with him for a long time…


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

Into the fire

Chapter 9

Confessions

Sora sat in Axel's hospital room reading… suddenly his mum burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Sora

"oh Sora!" he exclaimed "by poor baby, what did that bad boy do to you?" she was crying… Axel just smiled from his bed… Sora pushed her away… she turned to Axel

"I am so sorry… I really am… my son shouldn't have gotten involved…" she said… Axel adjusted himself in his bed

"what did you hear about the incident?" he asked, Sora eyed him with caution

"there was a fight…" said Sora's mother innocently, she looked over at Sora

"there's more to it than that I'm afraid" said Axel… Sora gave him a threatening look

"what?" she asked, she folded her arms tight across her chest

"well…" he started "Roxas… he and I got into a fight… that ended in me getting a raher nasty stab wound in the stomach" he said pulling up his pyjama shirt to show a bloody bandage… Sora's mother blushed "anyway… Sora… got a little… angry… he found the boy and they had another fight… that resulted in Sora getting that nasty gash on his cheek" he pointed to Sora "that's what happened" Sora's mother's eyes were wide in shock… she turned to looked at Sora

"his mother is going to hear from me I cal tell you!" she shrieked… Sora sighed…

"Axel…" Sora hesitated… "tell her why I got involved…" Axel gave him a glance of fear "go on…" he said… Axel clenched his fits and stiftened in his bed

"all right…" he sighed…. "miss… your son and i… well… let's just say… we're more than just… friends" he said… Sora's mother covered her mouth in shock… she turned to look at Sora… Sora had hung his head in shame… she just stared at her son

"is this true?" she asked… Sora looked up… he nodded… "have you done anything?" Sora shook his head… she gave a light sigh of relief… "how old is…"

"just turned twenty" Axel interrupted, Sora's mother just nodded…

"I see" she said… she walked over and sat beside her son… she took a few quick breaths… "how long has this been going on?" Sora looked up

"about two weeks" he said… she nodded… Sora was worried…she had gone very pale and her hands were balled into fists… then suddenly she relaxed…

"that's fine…" she said… she stood up… Sora jumped up

"what?" he asked, she looked at him

"I said, it's fine Sora…" she said "are you coming home?" Sora looked at Axel

"actually… he was going to stay with me… seeing as I am incapable of doing some things on my own…" said Axel… she nodded

"oh that's fine" she smiled… she walked over to Axel and kissed him on the forehead

"get better soon" she said "and you look after him as well… he is a magnet for accidents" Sora blushed… she walked over and kissed Sora on the forehead

"behave… be nice… and be sure to take good care of him… or I'll flipping kill you" she smiled, she walked out of the room and the door swung shut… Sora stared in amazement…

"wow" he said simply… Axel let out a sigh of relief… suddenly the doctor came in… he was carrying a clipboard and a pen… he looked at Axel

"you're looking better Axel" he smiled… Axel smiled back

"yeah… having Sora around is making all the easier" he said… the doctor grinned…

"well… your wound seems to be healing up nicely… you can leave just as soon at the nurse re-bandages you" he smiled… then he walked out of the room… Sora walked over and kissed his lover hard… Axel held him close and ran a hand through Sora's hazel hair… suddenly the nurse walked in and shrieked, the two men looked round

"I'm sorry" she blushed… Axel let go of the boy and straightened up

"it's fine…" he smiled "you're here to re-new the bandages?" he asked… she nodded with a look of shock still in her eyes, she walked over and unbuttoned Axel's pyjama top… she slowly unravelled the bloody bandages and cleaned the wound with some damp cotton wool… she wrapped the new bandages around it and stood up

"okay… you're good to go…" she said "I'll just inform the doctor" Axel smiled as the nurse hurried out… Sora looked over at Axel's bare chest… he suddenly held up the bok he was reading… Axel looked out the window… suddenly he felt extremely turned on… he turned to look at Sora…

"what are you doing?" he growled, Sora smirked

"just having some fun" Sora smiled, he wrote another command, Axel let out a loud moan… the doctor strode in

"something the matter?" he asked… he looked at Axel in confusion

"no… nothing" said Axel roughly… the doctor looked Axel over and smiled

"yup you're free to go" he said… he turned to walk out, Sora wrote the previous command again… he turned Axel glared at Sora… the doctor shrugged and walked out… Axel turned and swung his legs out of bed… he walked over to Sora and pressed his aroused body against Sora… Sora moaned… he felt Axel poke into him

"get dressed" moaned Sora, Axel grinned

"okay" he said… he turned and grabbed his bag from the table… he pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of trousers…

"Sora… can you help me?" he teased "only… I can't do this on my own…" Sora scowled… he walked over and pulled Axel's hospital trousers down, he didn't know Axel wasn't wearing anything underneath… Sora blushed but continued… he pulled Axel's underwear onto him and pressed against him… Axel moaned softly as Sora rubbed his crotch with his hand… Axel at down on the bed… Sora pouted…

"we can't for a while can we?" Sora asked

"no… I'm afraid not…" he said… Sora pouted again… Axel slowly and painfully pulled on his trousers, Sora pushed him down and fastened the trousers… he rubbed Axel's crotch again and teased the redhead more… Axel would've taken him there and then… but he was already in trouble… and injured… he didn't want to push his luck

"Sora… I swear… I will make all this up to you" he said… Sora smiled and helped him into a sitting position…

"what?" he asked teasingly

"anything…" he said… "name a few things… I really owe you" Sora thought…

"okay… how many things?…" he asked

"three" he said "one for not being able to have sex with you now…one for you saving my life and getting help… and three… because I feel bad about that cut on your face" Sora smiled

"can I ask for the same thing twice?" he asked… Axel sighed but nodded "I want to be seme… twice… and I want you to sleep in my bed at least once" he said… Axel sighed but they shook on it…

"seme twice… your bed once" he said… Sora nodded…


	10. Chapter 10

Into the fire

Chapter 10

Grateful

Sora stayed with Axel for two whole weeks nursing him back to health, cooking him dinner, elipng him dress and wash, after about three weeks Axel said

"okay… you've done more than I thought you'd have to… how about seme three times?" Sora looked up from his book, he nodded with an grin on his face…

"okay" he smiled cheekily… Axel closed his eyes and tried hard not to think about what would be waiting for him when Roxas gets out of hospital…

"Sora…" he started

"he won't hurt you" Sora said sharply, Axel looked up in alarm

"how did you?" he started

"you always trace your cut when you're thinking abut Roxas…" said Sora still no looking up form his book, Axel sighed… he hadn't realised that…

"how's your face?" he asked… Sora looked up

"it's fine… it's almost healed" he said… he looked back at his book… Axel sighed loudly

"you know Sora… my cuts have healed up quite a bit since then… how about...ah!" Axel couldn't finish his scentece, he let out a loud moan, Sora smirked and held up the black notebook… Axel scowled

"put the book down now" he said… Sora turned and wrote

Axel aroused

Axel blushed as he body reacted… Sora closed the book and sat on Axel's lep facing him…

"Sora i…" Axel tried, Sora grabbed the redhead's crotch and began to rub him slowly…

"shh" said Sora…

"Sora do you have to be seme today?" he asked… Sora smiled and kissed him softly

"no… of course not" he sighed… suddenly Axel threw Sora onto the sofa so he was laying on his back he lay over the small brunette and kissed his lightly on the collar bone… Sora moaned as Axel's knee rubbed against his crotch…

"Sora…ah" Axel moaned as Sora licked the redhead's neck slowly… Axel pulled down the boy's trousers and threw them onto he floor… Sora moaned as Axel thrust his hips into his, teasing the boy further, Sora grabbed Axel's trousers and unbuttoned them, Axel helped pull them down, his boxers followed… Sora moaned and trid to pull down his own but aaxel stopped him

"slow down…" hushed Axel… he rubbed his erection against Sora ever so gently, Sora let out a louder moan to tease the redhead, Axel slowly removed the brunette's boxers… Sora moaned as Axel hrust aaginnst him again

"ah do it Axel… please!" Sora pleaded… Axel was far too eager… he pulled Sora into a sitting position, Sora smiled and slowly licked the tip of Axe's length, he took more and more of him in… Sora began to move his head up and down, Axel ggrabbed his chesnut hair and pushed his further…

"ah Sora!" moaned Axel… Sora sucked harder, Axel suddenly he pulled him away

"hey… I thought you were beggin me to fuck you?" he panted… Sora smiled cheekily, he lay back down and moved is legs apart, Axel moved down and slowly pushed inside Sora, the boy yelped, he still wasn't used to that… Axel began to thrust slowly

"relax Sora" he moaned…, Sora tried hard and succeeded in relaxing his muscles… Axel began to thrust harder… Sora let out loud, quick moans as he tried to catch his breath, Axel thrust harder and harder, Sora felt his stomach tense, his tightened his muscles around Axel, the redhead moaned as he was reaching his climax… Sora gripped the sofa tighter until suddenly he climaxed, hot sticky liquid sqirted onto his stomach… Axel thrust harder until he climaxed, he let out a loud moan and then pulled out… Sora panted lifelessly on the sofa, Axel moved and sat down beside him…

Sora sat up and grabbed his shirt, he wiped down his chest and stomach and threw his dirty shit behind him… axe turned and skissed Sora softly

"Axel seme?" teased Sora

"what?" he asked

"I was just thinking…" he paused "what if I…" he stopped and began to rub Axel's length bringing it back to life… Axel moaned, he pushed Sora off

"no… once is enough for you…" he said… Sora pouted…

"why?" he asked

"because you're too young to be doing it once!" snapped Axel… Sora tugged his arm

"please…" he begged… Axel turned, he looked annoyed… Sora scowled and grabbed the book for the coffee table… he grabbed the pen beside it and wrote inside it

Axel aroused

Sora smiled as he saw Axel's length stand on command, he threw the book back down

"I wasn't suggesting sex again…" he said… he knelt down on the floor in between Axel's legs, Axel moaned as Sora took his length and licked his slowly…

"soraaaaah!" he moaned… Sora felt his erection throb… he began to take more of Axel in his mouth, he sucked harder and moved his head faster then before… Axel grabbed his head and pushed him down

"ah Sora!" he moaned… Sora was so turned on by his moans… he moves Sora;s head faster and faster… Sora suddenly felt Axel climax… he swallowed and sat up

"Sora… why…do you…tease me… this much?" he panted… Sora smirked… he then ly on the sofa… Axel turned, he knew exactly what Sora was hinting

"please" begged Sora… Axel sioghed but smiled… he knelt infront of Sora and look his length, Sora moaned louder than Axel expected… he sucked Sora hard, the boy moaned louder and louder as Axel moved his head up and down, finally he climaxed, Axel swallowed and stood up

"bed I think for you young man" he said… Sora pouted again and stod up, he grabbed his trousers and walked off into Axel's room…


End file.
